Alex
| tribes = | place = 4/16 | alliances = | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 25 | exiled = | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 4/24 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 3 | days2 = 39 }} Alex is a contestant from and . In West Side, Alex survived up to the merge, where he allied with his in-real-life friend Rivers. Here, they were able to form the majority alliance that started the downfall of the Jets. Unfortunately, Rivers' extravagant game and constant scheming resulted in her being voted out, leaving Alex to turn to Hey for support. An unexpected Immunity Challenge win allowed him to reach the final four, where he ultimately fell one day shy of the Final Tribal Council. Returning for All-Stars, Alex immediately bonded with eventual winner Jordan. Together, the duo controlled the Schuyler tribe and made it to the tribe swap. From there, Alex became a recurring face at Tribal Council, though eventually made the merge. After voting out Rivers in what seemed to be one of the more emotionally-driven moments of the season, and two consecutive Immunity Challenge wins, Alex was eliminated in 4th place for a second time after losing a fire-making tiebreaker to game-long ally Jordan. Profile Survivor West Side Alex started West Side on the Sharks tribe, where he was in the middle. Due to his tribe's early losing streak, he was brought into an alliance consisting of Hey, Nico III, and Ti. Following Jupiter's elimination, he privately disclosed information about the Legacy Advantage, to which was promptly told to Rob. Alex, along with his alliance members, were able to reach the merge. From there, he linked up with his in-real-life friend Rivers. Due to the opposing tribe having the numbers, Alex was able to successfully reel Rivers in as a number. Despite Alex being the target at the first merged Tribal Council, he was ultimately spared because of Rivers and Jay's flip. Alex was able to discard of Numbers, Dani, and Jidiro, only to have Marcell and Abby left to get rid of. Hours before Abby's elimination, he went on a tirade against Alex, claiming him to be a terrible player. Abby was then voted out. Marcell's elimination soon followed. However, Hey and his posse recognized the threat Alex posed, resulting in them targeting him. He unexpectedly won individual immunity, forcing the last remaining Jets member, Jay, out of the game. Alex would then fall as the last player voted out of the game, placing 4th. At the Final Tribal Council, Alex expressed his admiration to the finalists. He contributed to Hey's 5-1-1 win. Alex also won the Fan Favorite Award over Hey and Rivers. Voting History In Episode Twelve, Hey used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Alex's vote against him. All-Stars Alex was one of the twenty-four contestants asked to compete for a second time in All-Stars. Right away, he forged a strong bond with Jordan, allowing them to control the Schuyler tribe. Come a tribe switch, Alex was reunited with his in-real-life friend Rivers for a second time. Despite being good allies with Nico III, he soon found himself as the sole remaining member of his tribe once Nico III was blindsided after a series of advantages were played. Anna, the previous target, decided to lash out at the house, claiming Rivers was running the game and had Alex right under her thumb. Her blow-up resulted in her elimination. Despite growing close to Cool, Alex ultimately voted him out to keep himself safe. Another tribe switch occurred, keeping Alex and Rivers together. After losing for a sixth time, it seemed as though Maddie would be the one to go for failing to submit a score. Rivers, however, forged a plan to blindside Hey, fearing he would be their downfall once again. Their plan worked, and Hey was voted out, leaving Aras particularly angry. On Day 20, the tribes merged, and tribal lines were clearly drawn. Alex received a throwaway vote at the first merged Tribal Council, scaring him. Alex would then have to vote out Rivers in a depressing Tribal Council, making her mad at him in real life. The following votes became easy, though Alex soon realized who he had to take out to win the game. After beating Andrew in an endurance competition, and winning a second individual immunity, Alex lost a fire-making tiebreaker challenge to game-long ally Jordan, becoming the 10th and final member of the jury, as well as placing 4th a second time. At the Final Tribal Council, Alex appeared as mean-spirited, bashing the finalists for their easy road to the finale. He claimed Adam had little to no social game, Jordan had failed to express his game, and that Vinny had no business playing the season, as his spot could've been given to a "true" All-Star. Alex would give his jury vote to Jordan, who would go onto win in a 7-3-0 vote. Voting History In Episode Six, Anna played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Alex's vote against her. In Episode Eleven, Aras played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Alex's vote against him. In Episode Sixteen, Andrew played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Alex's vote against him. In Episode Twenty, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Alex and Jordan, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Alex was eliminated at the tiebreaker. Trivia * Alex is the highest ranking returnee from in . * Alex is the first contestant to be the tenth member of the jury. ** He is also the first contestant to be the 21st person voted out. * Alex is the second contestant to lose in a fire-making challenge, following Jack from . * Alex has played the most days of anyone who has not reached the Final Tribal Council, with 64 total days played. * Alex holds the record for most Tribal Councils attended in a single season, with 16. * Alex received votes at both merged Tribal Councils. * Alex has recruited several contestants to play, including Aiden from , Rorey from , Jessie and Bear from , and Hallie from . ** He is brothers with Aiden and is in-real-life friends with Rivers, Jessie, and Hallie. * In July 2018, Alex was announced "Favorite Fan Favorite," "Best to Never Win," and "Favorite Hero" in the RSurvivor Awards. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:West Side Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:West Side Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Sharks Tribe Category:Janu Tribe Category:Schuyler Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:4th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: West Side Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Personnel